


Morning Delights

by Avaya



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Food Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaya/pseuds/Avaya
Summary: Two lovers enjoy an intimate breakfast.





	Morning Delights

**Author's Note:**

> I want some coffee and doughnuts right now. Don't you? :D

**~*~*~ _Within the Breakfast Nook of Wayne Manor~*~*~_**

_There was something wrong with his coffee._

His eyebrows shot up as the cup remained tilted to his face, not enough to spill the scalding contents but enough that it would look as if he still sipped. His eyes remained on a particular passage of the Gotham Gazette, but he’d stiffened at the realization. The pace of his heart quickened as he rummaged through his memories to the very few times he'd been poisoned.

“Something wrong?”

Bruce Wayne’s gaze slid from the newspaper that he’d been perusing to the ever-perceptive ones of his lover, demure sparkling oceans filled with slight worry. It was a challenge to not let it drift across the broad expansion of sun-kissed chest, unmarred skin previously adorned with purplish love-bruises, perky nipples that always _poked_. A smirk slid across his face as he thanked _Rao_ for Clark Kent deciding to wear an open robe with nothing underneath to breakfast.

“Gordon’s running for mayor.” He responded easily, wishing to soothe him. The opposite occurred to his own psyche though. What was he thinking? This was  _Clark_. Mellowed, infectiously joyful, sometimes annoyingly observant  _Clark_. He wouldn't injure Bruce...besides infecting him with youthful enthusiasm and optimism that seemed out-of-touch with a man of thirty-five. The mere thought nearly let a teasing smirk slip. He widened his legs and tried to keep the happiness out of his voice due to his ever-twitching cock. “He’s putting himself at more risk. He’s perfect for it though.”

“Oh.” Clark sighed, a dazzling smile drifting across his face. It told Bruce that Clark didn't believe him. Undoubtedly Bruce's fierce reaction couldn't be caused by Jim Gordon putting himself further in harm's way. “I thought perhaps I messed up your coffee.”

“No. It’s perfect.”

It wasn’t a lie. As he savored another mouthful, he could taste the extra tartness that mingled with the mashed cocoa beans. It didn’t offset the flavor since Clark had put additional creamer in, but it still overpowered anything else.

The texture was wrong as well. His simple black coffee with a spoon of sugar, a dash of milk, and cup of creamer is meant to be thin as soup, the sweet crystals having been dissolved. But he tasted something _thick_ , as if his coffee hadn’t been stirred properly after additional confections had been added.

It was familiar. Something he imbibed readily, but couldn’t for the sake of him figure out what it was. Possibly due to the fact that they were up at such an ungodly hour that Bruce’s brain hadn’t started yet.

“Good.” Clark charmed, biting into a glazed doughnut with cream filling. It rushed to spurt into his mouth, some of the filling drizzling down his chin.

A rising blush colored his cheeks as he realized the mess he was making, setting the doughnut down on his plate. He began to chew, expression revealing that he was soon to stammer out an embarrassed apology for uncomely behavior when he froze.

Then a slow thoughtful chew before he stopped again.

He repeated the action until he swallowed.

His eyes now flamed with lust, but he kept his feelings well concealed within his voice. “Where did you get these doughnuts, Bruce?”

“Homemade bakery down the street. Why?”

Another tentative bite into a fresh one. This time, when the cream ran down his face, he didn’t seem perturbed. He merely swiped at it with his tongue. “I’ve never tasted anything like this before. Well, that’s not accurate…” His voice drifted away as he became lost in the taste.

“I don’t understand.” Bruce goaded, drinking a smaller quantity of coffee. The narcotic was kickstarting his brain. He knew that Clark had introduced the delicious new flavor _after_ the coffee had been made. He’d likely only get to have one cup unless if he manipulated Clark into spilling his secret to him.

Wait a minute…

He scrutinized the man before him, someone who could never be as devious to do what Bruce currently thought.

“It’s sweet because, you know, doughnuts are sweet. And you expect the filling to be sweet _er_ than the glaze. And it is…but it’s also _not_. It’s bitter. Not so sweet that it’s bitter, but it’s bitter _and_ sweet.”

He set his mug down, a frown tugging at his edges though his eyes told a different story. He loved Clark’s adorable ramblings.

Clark didn’t seem to pay any heed to him. “Not only that, but it’s runny and thin. It coats my entire mouth like—”

He stopped then, suddenly very attentive to Bruce.

He shrugged, pretending to be interested in the sports section as Clark savored the rest of his doughnut, eyes never wavering. “If it’s not to your taste, I can have Inca make another batch.”

 “No.” He murmured, voice dropping an octave and laced with something...dangerous. A slight shiver ran through Bruce. “It’s _exactly_ to my tastes. That’s the problem.”

“Are you sure there’s a problem? You’re half-way through your third.”

“I know. I just can’t get enough.”

“Me either. The coffee is superb, Clark. I wish I had more creamer.”

A sorrowful look came across his face. “Sorry, Bruce. We just ran out. I’ll add it to Alfred’s shopping list.”

“Is that why you substituted something else in its place?”

The flare of desire returned more fiercely, but now Clark let a coy simper slip through.

“Of course. We’ve been busy. And I know you’ve missed it.”

“Mm.” He nodded, taking in another mouthful. “I much prefer what _you_ put into the coffee instead of any store bought packets of sugared milk.”

“You should. It’s healthier for you anyway due to it being chock full of protein.” Clark then stood, making his way to Bruce while suckling the icing of the latest doughnut from his thumb.

Bruce couldn’t help but rake his gaze over his beautiful form—from the amorous azures to kissable full lips, down to hard nipples which led to a straining erection. It took a minute for him to comprehend that his own was deliciously swollen.

“You know, there’s more if you want it, Bruce?”

“I know.” Emptying his mug, he handed it up to his lover though his ocean blues rested on the turgid length mere inches away. “You have an almost unlimited supply.”

It's plucked gently from his grasp. “All you have to do is ask.” 

“That’s not the problem.” His voice tightened minutely. “What _is_ is that I’m wondering if I want it in my coffee...or somewhere else.”

That brought forth a loving chuckle from above. “Take it from me—you _want_ it in your mouth. You’ll be able to taste it better. I know I definitely could whenever I swallowed the ‘jelly’ doughnuts.”

That statement alone made Bruce part his lips to gently suckle at the mushroom tip. As he felt fingers thread through his hair and barely restrained groans urging him to take him in deeper, Bruce silently agreed with Clark.

There was no better place for cum than the back of his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest fanfiction I've ever made. I wanted to make it longer...but then I'm sure I would have added a plot. Thanks for reading! :P


End file.
